Users of telephone switching systems in organizations typically have features which are provided by the switching systems, and as one of the features retain a directory of speed call numbers. When the persons who are in certain roles in the organization change, each member of the organization which retains the persons who have changed roles in a directory must update the directory. In addition, as a member of the organization changes, the special features can change.
For example, assume that a member of the organization has call screening as a feature. That member has set up the call screening feature to only allow calls to be completed to the member's telephone if the call is from that person's boss. The member would enter the boss' telephone number (e.g. extension number) into a call screening list associated with that member. Now if the boss is moved to a new roll, and retains the same telephone number, the call screening feature number of the member's new boss would have to be entered.
Similarly, in the event that the member wants to send an electronic mail message to each member of a group, the name and associated number of each member would have to be looked up in a directory, and the message sent to each of the identified numbers. In the event the members of the group change, the member would have to modify the directory for each changed, added or deleted member.
Entering of the change data by each member of the organization is prone to error, and takes significant unproductive time.